Kamen Rider Kiva: THE FANFIC
by NiseDyna
Summary: Pollution and the destruction of environment had awaken humanity's newest threat, the Chimeras. Our hope of survival depends on a young girl and a talking bat. Some recycled characters from my previous fanfic, Ultraman Nexus, appears.


**Kamen Rider Kiva: The Fanfic**

**Episode 1: Unleash! The Return of Kiva**

Pollution and the destruction of the environment have awakened one of man's greatest enemies. Called the Chimeras, these creatures utilizes on draining the life force of humans unfortunate enough to encounter them. Currently a non-government organization called the Enlighten Squad is combating these hideous creatures, their weapons are enough to damage the Chimeras' crystal based skin.

People are coming to a rather small house at the outskirts of Malang. They are mourners, who are coming to attend the funeral of Mohammad Beta Budi Wardhana, a brilliant talent agent who was killed in a car crash. A woman stepped towards Beta's coffin, his body was covered with linen cloth. The woman kissed the dead body's face, only to glow into life afterwards. The woman, also the rest of the mourners, is surprised. Beta broke free from his linen cloth, his face cracking from the chin towards his nose. Two, translucent fangs appear from the air, stabbing the woman. An invisible pipe links the woman with Beta, rainbow colored energy flowing into his body. "Yes, life force, my favorite meal," Beta said as the woman fell down, now a translucent husk. Beta laughed manically and transforms into his true form, a Chimera!

This Chimera has a stag beetle like shape, two, claw-shaped horns arching up from his head, three compound eyes merged into one glowing red on the base of each horn. The creature's four arms hangs from his torso, lined with sharp spikes and ended with three menacing claws. On his chest a mosaic pattern is visible; meanwhile his carapace has a stag beetle like symbol. His legs are also lined with sharp spikes, and ended with a pointed boot on each leg. The Stag Beetle Chimera turned around and jumped, his wings appear from behind his carapace as he flew off, breaking the roof. He landed with a loud thud outside the house, firing a brown beam from between his horns. Any person hit with this beam will turn into a wooden statue, their life force transferred to the Stag Beetle Chimera. Other mourners and the surrounding citizens are also hit with the Chimera's transparent fangs. The creature laughed in joy until a kick knocks him down.

"What the hell is happening?" The Stag Beetle Chimera swears as he turns around. In front of him a girl of Japanese decent stands. Her hair was short, and she was wearing a black leather jacket, a red skirt, and military boots. "YOU BITCH!" The Stag Beetle Chimera said, Beta's face appearing from his reflective parts. "You've ruined my appetite!" He said again. "My name is Novilia Moroboshi! (Yes, I made her based on Novilia Nyoto from my Ultraman Nexus fanfic) Return that life to God!" The girl shouted, and pulls out her pistol, which fires silver bullets. "Idiot! You will die!" The Stag Beetle Chimera charges and deflects the bullets with his arms. One of them hits the house's door, causing a scratch. Novilia, or called Novi or Nop-Nop for short, proceeds by hitting the Stag Beetle Chimera with her chain, also fired from her pistol. Angered, the Stag Beetle Chimera fired a fireball from his hand. Novi manages to dodge it, but in the resulting smoke the Stag Beetle Chimera had disappeared.

**One week later…**

A young girl, around 19-20 years old, is examining the same door that the silver bullet hits a week ago. "Nice material! This could be the perfect violin garnish," The girl said to herself and picked some samples using her switchblade.

The next day….

People began to gather around a huge mansion. They were angry and annoyed. "Who is the ghost that been bothering us in the past few weeks?" A woman asked. "Yeah, and cause this massive stink!" A fat man replied. "I say let's burn the house down! Agreed?" Another man said. The crowd shouted in delight and began to march towards the mansion. "Stop!" A shout is herd. The crowd turns around to see a 20-something year old man standing behind them. His build is rather tall and muscular. He has jet black hair and a brown skin. "The girl who is living in this mansion is the kindest soul that you ever known! She is only working! That smell is only the side effect! You should hear her playing her violin everyday!" The man said in anger. "Who are you supposed to be?" A woman asked. "I'm Cokorda Krishna Sadhana, the groundskeeper for this mansion. Now go away or I call the police in the charge of arson!" The man answered. The crowd began to dissipate.

Cokorda began to walk inside the mansion's garden. "In all of this commotion, how is she supposed to be hiding?" He asked to himself. Suddenly he saw his master, the girl from before, trying to pull a fish bone from the local cat. "Christie…please don't do that…" Cokorda pulled Christie from the local cat, but the fish bone was already on her hand. "Don't you have some dignity? You're the local violin maker, Christie Diandra Natalia! Not the bum Christie Diandra Natalia! How dare you take that fish bone from that cat! Apologize to it immediately!" scold Cokorda. Christie nods and apologizes to the cat. Cokorda then drags Christie to the mansion. There he saw a boiling clay pot on the stove. He opens the clay pot and soon backs away in disgust. "What is this shit?" Cokorda asked. "That's my violin garnish, fish bones and wood chips. You like it?" Christie asked. "If that's part of your quest to find the perfect violin garnish, I like it. But if that's for food, I rather eat myself!" Cokorda said. Christie laughed.

On top of the two youngsters, a violin shaped cage is seen. A bat like creature hangs inside of it. Hearing the commotion he woke up and flew down. "Aaah, Christie-san! Trying to find your violin garnish, haven't you?" The bat said in a Japanese-like accent. "Of course, Kivat!" Christie said. The bat is Kivat-Bat the Fifth, the son of Kivat-Bat the Fourth from Japan. "Hey, Kivat! I have some food if you want. Have it all for yourself!" Cokorda said, a bit sarcastically. "Sure!" Kivat said and started to drink the violin varnish. "Itadakimasu!" He said and gobbles the fish bones. "Classic Kivat. He always do that when I hate your violin varnish," Cokorda said, giggles are heard when he said that. But Christie had already left, a bit fuming. "Chris? Christie? Where are you going?" Cokorda took pursuit as Kivat looked at them in laughter.

Meanwhile, near the local train crossing, Novi was entering a noodle hut, looking for lunch. "Here you go, miss, one 'soto' noodles," The waiter said. (Soto is a classic Indonesian food, a combination of spices, chicken, vegetable, and egg; it's a past-time favorite) Novi began to guzzle on the food when a man came. This man had a medium build, a tad muscular, and had a spiky hair. Like Cokorda, he has a brown skin. "Nikolaus!" What are you doing here?" Novi asked. Nikolaus Topas Baruna Putra, the name of the man, Novi's comrade and was called Niko by short, approaches the girl. "You shouldn't eat too much. You need to be a swimsuit model for our next mission!" Niko reminded Novi. "Mission?" Novi asked. Niko then took out his laptop and shows it to Novi. "The Boss wants us to hunt down the late, or should I say the zombie Mohammand Beta Budi Wardhana. We suspect that he's a Chimera who is responsible for the missing case of about 4 models," Niko said. "Not until I eat this bowl of tasty noodles!" Novi said and continues her guzzling.

At the same time, a girl was posing for the camera near the Malang central park. "Absolutely brilliant!" The model's talent agent said after the shoot. "I don't know how to say this, Mr. Beta…but thank you for turning me into a star," The model said as the two walked towards a public toilet. "And thank you for making me full," Beta said, cracks appearing from his chin to his nose. Beta pushed the model inside the toilet, and a scream was heard before Beta came out, looking more invigorated. "Next meal!" he said.

Christie is walking towards the same noodle hut as before, passing with the outgoing Niko. Niko felt a weird vibe when he passes by Christie. "That girl…there's something wrong about her," Niko thought as he walk off. Inside the noodle hut, a man is chopping…FISH! Christie saw this chance and followed the man as he takes the fried fish to Novi's table. Novi then ate the fried fish until there was only bones on the plate. Christie took the bones and ran off. "Thief!" Novi shouted. "Someone is taking my bones!" People looked at the girl in a weird stare. "My fish bones. I love them," Novi explains and run off. Christie seems that she is going for it until Cokorda caught her. "Gotcha! Stealing fish bones again?" Cokorda said. Novi came rushing by. "Thank you. But by the way, why is she stealing my fish bones?" Novi asked. "She's a bit unstable right now…" Cokorda said. Christie stepped on his foot. "AND I'M CONSIDERING SENDING HER TO A MENTAL INSTITUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cokorda shouted that in pain as he jerks off, holding his hurt foot. "He means that this bone is for my violin," Christie said, punching Cokorda's face as he tries to get up. "You make violins?" Novi asked. "Sure do. Want to see them?" Christie asked, this time stepping on Cokorda's crotch as he tries to get up. Suddenly the watch on Novi's wrist blinks. Niko's face is on the watch. "Gotta go! I need to attend a fake model shoot. Bye!" Novi ran off, leaving Christie, who is giving Cokorda a nice wedgie.

Novi arrived at her point of destination, the Café Marmalade. She enters the café to see Niko, the mysterious boss, and Stefanny Febrina Kuswandi, the bartender. "Novi, I've already gotten Beta's number and called him here. You and Stefanny will be changing into your respective bikinis. While Niko stand guard at the photo shoot," The boss said. "Why do we must wear swimsuits, anyway?" Stefanny asked. "That's Niko's idea, not mine," The boss said again. Niko giggled as the girls stare at him in anger. Soon the door flew open. "Aaah, Mr. Beta, so nice to see you," The boss said. "C'mon, girls, let's go upstairs," Beta said.

Meanwhile Christie drags the now gagged Cokorda to the mansion. Kivat saw this and starts to laugh. "My god, you've caught the largest fish of the sea!" Kivat said. "Don't say any word," Cokorda said, but Christie kicked him. The girl later threw Cokorda to a chair as Christie puts the fish bone in the varnish solution. She stirred the liquid for a moment. "It's done!" Christie said cheerfully as she filters the varnish liquid from the fish bones and wood chips. She then takes a wooden skeleton of a violin and began to paint it. After around 30 seconds she stopped. "No, it's not perfect!" Christie said and threw the violin skeleton at Cokorda. "How come I could make a violin as perfect as that!" Christie points to a glass cabinet with a very mint condition violin in it, a violin worthy for gods. "The Stormy Seas, is it? The violin that your father made?" Kivat asked. "Yes! I just don't get it! How come my father could create that perfect violin varnish!" Christie said. "Maybe if you're patient enough, you eventually find that perfect varnish," Kivat said. "That's Cokorda talking!" Christie said in anger. "No, this is Kivat talking. And I'm not kidding! Your father knew the Kurenai family, the greatest violin makers in the world! And my generation had passed through them since Kivat-Bat the Second!" Kivat explains.

Back at Café Marmalade, Novi and Stefanny, wearing their blue cloth bikinis, strikes some sexy poses to attract Beta's attention. After the shoot is over, Beta came to the two girls. "Stefanny, I'm sorry to say this but you're more perfect in bartending then in modeling! But Novi, I saw potential in you! Come with me to the star cabin!" Beta said and he takes Novi with him. Novi silently sets her pistol in her waist. The two then enters the storage cabinet. "Why does the star cabin is inside the storage cabinet?" Novi asked. "Do I say I saw modeling potential in you? I mean I saw a potential in you as a well-done steak!" Beta said manically, the usual cracks in his face start to appear. But this time Novi came prepared and shot Beta out of the room. Niko jump out from his hiding place and starts to fire his bullets at Beta. As the boss evacuates Stefanny out of the room, Niko and Novi exchange shots at the already fallen man. After the shots stopped, Beta got up, angry. "Now you really piss me off!" Beta said, before transforming into the Stag Beetle Chimera. The creature jumped out of the window into the ground, with Novi and Niko running downstairs. "You guard Stefanny as I take this bastard to Hell!" Novi said to Niko. "Okay, then," Niko said.

Novi leaped out of the café, confronting the Stag Beetle Chimera, her pistol ready. The creature starts to taunt Novi. " Fight, you asshole! Bring it on!" said the Stag Beetle Chimera, and charges with his horn. Novi was dragged for several meters before being thrown. Novi tried her chain, but the Stag Beetle Chimera catches it with his hand, before throwing Novi yet again to the ground. The Stag Beetle Chimera fired his fireballs, and blasts the poor girl into the ground. Novi is forced to hide behind a rock. "Come out you bitch! Fight like you mean it!" shouts the Stag Beetle Chimera, with Beta's face appearing in his reflective parts.

Christie was busy cleaning up her workplace when suddenly the Stormy Seas vibrate. Somehow Christie mysteriously walked out of the mansion, with Kivat following. Following her instinct, Christie arrived at the battle site, which is just several miles from the mansion. Novi, who was hiding behind a rock, saw Christie walking. "What is she doing?" She asked to herself. The Stag Beetle Chimera looked in delight. "Another girl? Two for one meal? Good!" The creature said, before running forward. Christie looked to the sky, seeing Kivat flying towards her. "KIVAT!" She shouted. "Yeah! Time to go for action!" Kivat said as he approaches Christie. Christie grabbed Kivat. Kivat then opened his mouth. "BITE!" He said as he bites Christie's right hand. Strange markings began to appear in Christie's face, as her eyes glared red. Chains form around her waist, forming a belt. "HENSHIN!" Christie shouted, and places an upside-down Kivat in the center of her belt. Suddenly Christie's skin went translucent and breaks like glass, revealing a red rider suit underneath. The chest part is part red with black lines, bordered with a silver armor, which extends to the back. The pants area is black, with silver knee-guards as well with chains wrapping his right shin to the knee, protected by some kind of metal. The left foot has some chains on it. The head has yellow eyes, designed like a bat, with a green light on the forehead. Both eyes and light went on as the rider moves forward.

"That's..." Novi said in fear. "...Kamen Rider Kiva..." She continued. "...ruler of Fangires..." Novi said again. "...and gods of Chimeras," The Stag Beetle Chimera unintentionally continued. "How dare you show your face here? Haven't you happy decimating our inferior brothers the Fangires? Now your going to feel the superiority of the Chimeras!" The Stag Beetle Chimera said, before going forward. Kiva only kicked the beast's head for it to fell down. Kiva runs forward and gave the Stag Beetle Chimera a beating. The creature uses his four arms in resistance, but was instead being thrown by the rider. Kiva then performs a roundhouse kick, before being thrown with fireballs by the Chimera. Kiva just deflects them all, and charges energy to the legs, and starts to kick the Stag Beetle Chimera, red energy lines appeared each time the rider kicked.

The Stag Beetle Chimera flunked backwards, but Kiva then performs some karate chops and another roundhouse kicks to knock the Chimera down. "Let's finish this, shall we?" Kiva said in a Christie-like voice. "Seriously, how do you finish this thing?" Christie said to Kivat. "Just use your first Fuestle," Kivat said. "What is a Fuestle?" Christie asked. "The things on the sides of your belt," Kivat answered. "Use your first brown Fuestle in the right hand side of your belt," Kivat said again. Kiva then took out the first Fuestle, which is shaped like a bat. "Now what?" Christie asked. "Just put it in my mouth," Kivat said. Kiva then puts the Fuestle in Kivat's now open mouth. Kivat then bites it. "WAKE UP!" He exclaimed. Then, instinctively, Kiva crosses his arms, the sky turns into night, with a red crescent moon in the sky. Kiva then lifted his right leg, Kivat flying out of the belt. Kivat then flies around Kiva's right leg, which is covered by metal and chains, and caused it to break, revealing a bat-like protrusion on the leg. Kiva then jumped, and performs a classic Rider Kick with the right leg as the kicking leg. Surprised, the Stag Beetle Chimera was thrown hundreds of meters by the kick, landing on the street with a loud thud, Kiva's symbol, a bat, appearing underneath him. Kiva had performed the Darkness Moon Break! Pressing his leg against the Stag Beetle Chimera, Kiva pumped some energy, which caused the Chimera's skin to crystallize.

Suddenly in the middle of the city, a dragon's neck appeared from a building, and takes off, forming a castle-shaped dragon. The dragon flew towards Kiva, just as the Stag Beetle Chimera breaks, releasing his soul. The dragon eats the soul, before flying off back to his hiding place. "What was that?" Christie asked as her Kiva armor breaks off, revealing her skin again. "That is CastleDran, a friend of ours. You'll know him soon enough," Kivat said.

Novi, still frightened, came out of the rock and pulls out her pistol. She remembers the words of her boss months prior. "Kiva is the enemy of humanity," The boss said at that time. Novi then fired her pistol, and several silver bullets flew towards Christie...

**TO BE CONTINUED........**


End file.
